Animal Species/East Blue Saga
This page lists all animal species encountered in the East Blue Saga. East Blue Monstrous Bird , a Monstrous Bird.]] A is a large, pink bird with a downward-curved, beige beak, and dark blue feathering on the edge of the wings and tail and on the top of the head. Island of Rare Animals As the name says, this island is inhabited by many rare animals most of which are hybrids of two or more normal animals. The animals inhabiting the island include: *A Fox/rooster hybrid (Cocox) *A Snake/rabbit hybrid (Usagihebi) *A Pig/lion hybrid (Lionbuta) *A Giraffe/dog hybrid *Poodle/duck hybrids *A Bear/tiger hybrid *A Zebra/ostrich hybrid *Panda/bat hybrids *A Hippo/gorilla hybrid *Platypus/sheep hybrids *A Tiger/elephant hybrid *Rhinoceros/kangaroo hybrids *A giant cow/tortoise hybrid *A giant crab Big Bird Big Bird is an inhabitant of Big Bird Island. It tried to eat Buggy in order to get revenge on him for trying to eat one of his chicks, but Buggy did not taste good, so he spat him out. It first appeared in Chapter 39 and Episode 46. Big Bird's Son is a little bird which Buggy tried to eat, but failed. He is the son of Big Bird. He first appeared in Chapter 37 and Episode 46. South Blue Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna A is a fish that comes from the South Blue and has elephant-like features. It is classified as type "A" creatures "Big Friendly". The first one appeared in Chapter 98 and Episode 51, in which Sanji bought/won from Loguetown. In the original manga, Sanji bought one, while in the anime, Sanji competed in a contest against another cook, Carmen and won it. Once the Straw Hat Pirates reached Twin Capes Lighthouse and settled down, Sanji prepared the fish into an elaborate meal for everyone while they were speaking with Crocus in Twin Cape. Usopp and Sanji were paying attention to Nami and Crocus's conversation while, unbeknown to them, Monkey D. Luffy ate up the rest of the fish, including the bones. Another one has appeared in the Thriller Bark, when Oars, powered by Luffy's shadow demands food to satisfying his hunger, a large bundle of food was provided, including an elephant tuna. While feeding Oars, the zombies realized that it was a salted fish that could kill Oars if he ate it. The zombies got rid of it at the last second. Another one has made its appearance around Little East Blue, where it was fished up by Luffy, Usopp, and Brook, but was carried off and eaten by a gigantic beetle called Boss. Grand Line Sea Cow Non-Canon Animals Sennenryu A comes from Warship Island's mostly submerged Dragon's Nest. Every 1000 years, they return to the nest to give birth and die. Their bones, when extracted to create an elixir, can grant eternal youth, which is what Nelson and Eric desired. The only named one is Ryu, though a huge group did gather during the Dragon's Nest's rising. They only appear in the anime on the Warship Island Arc, and first appeared in Episode 55, but are also referenced in the Ocean's Dream arc. Their appearances in the series created a plot-hole, as Zoro later commented that he does not believe in the existence of dragons. References Site Navigation fr:Animaux/Saga East Blue it:Specie animali/Saga del mare orientale Category:Animal Species Subpages